


Dealing with Mr Cards

by alexisroyce



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Comic, Fan Comics, My Player had a VERY specific reason for choosing the power ending, heart's desire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisroyce/pseuds/alexisroyce
Summary: The Ex-Disgraced Academic has won The Marvellous, and all the Masters have joined together to grant their Heart's Desire.All, that is, but the one Master who wasn't allowed to attend.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still scribbling a few more pages of comic. Though truth be told, the whole thing was really just an excuse to draw that one silly panel of the academic peeking out of the grossly oversized robe.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was fun thinking up a perch for someone who liked to read upside-down. There’s definitely a pile of books underneath it, that Pages fell asleep while reading and dropped.


End file.
